Opuestos
by Iza Hanae
Summary: Porque simplemente son así, tan diferentes desde la punta de los pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello. Serie de momentos dispares de una de mis parejas favoritas: Neji y Sakura.
1. Vergüenza

Vergüenza

* * *

_Estúpida ella, estúpido él, estúpida menstruación. Neji tiene que hacer un favor poco convencional: comprarle toallas sanitarias a su novia._

* * *

Estaban en el centro comercial. Neji no era muy asiduo a ese tipo de lugares, pero Sakura le había insistido a que la acompañara a buscar "el regalo perfecto", para el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Ino.

Aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de no acompañarla, acabo diciéndole que si, ya que recordó que pronto ambos retornarían a sus estudios universitarios, ella a cuarto año de medicina y él a su último año derecho, y no tendrían tantos momentos juntos debido a sus responsabilidades.

Estaban en el centro comercial cuando, sin previo aviso, Sakura apretó su mano con fuerza, llamando su atención. Dirigiendo su mirada a ella, se dio cuenta que su novia se había quedado petrificada, más pálida de lo normal. De un momento a otro, soltó su mano y salió disparada en la dirección opuesta a la que estaban caminando.

-¿Sakura? – dijo Neji, tratando de saber qué pasaba exactamente. Sin embargo, la joven pareció no escucharle, porque estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. A Neji no le quedó más remedio que seguir el camino que había recorrido su novia, que iba directamente hacia el baño de mujeres.

Al estar frente al baño, el joven sintió que su celular vibró en la bolsa de su pantalón, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje. Con gesto ausente, sacó del bolsillo el aparato y se dispuso a leer el dichoso mensaje, tal vez era uno de Sakura explicando la situación. Desbloqueó su celular y sonrió al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, era un mensaje de ella. Lo abrió de inmediato.

_Sakura: Neji, me ha ocurrido algo terrible. Mi periodo se adelantó y no tengo nada conmigo para ponerme. ¿Podrías ir al súper a comprarme unas toallas sanitarias? Te lo compensaré. Por favor._

Neji sintió cómo un pequeño tic aparecía en su ceja izquierda. ¿Cómo no podía llevar _ese_ tipo de cosa con ella sabiendo que se acercaban _esos_ días? Odiaba que Sakura fuera tan imprudente, nada comparada con él en ese sentido._ Y en muchos otros, pensó._

Aún no podía entender cómo llevaban tres años de relación siendo tan _opuestos..._

Suspiró. ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a él?

Resignado, se dirigió al supermercado.

Un poco desorientado, ya que nunca se paseaba por _ese_ lado del súper, llegó al pasillo donde estaban las famosas toallas. Había demasiadas, Neji no sabía cuál era exactamente las que debía comprar. Al final, fue práctico. Llevó las que decían súper absorción. Y ahora se encontraba haciendo fila para pagar las toallas, internamente muerto de la vergüenza al escuchar los murmullos y las risitas indiscretas de las personas que lo veían con _ese_ artículo en la mano.

Neji suspiró tratando de serenarse.

Maldita Sakura. Maldito él. Maldita menstruación.

Aliviado por salir de ese súper (Neji estaba seguro que tendría un mal recuerdo de ese lugar), se dirigió nuevamente al baño donde estaba su novia. Indeciso sobre si entrar o no, se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo ¿Cómo le daría _esa cosa_ a Sakura?

Le agradeció al cielo que en el baño no había nadie, así se ahorraria otro momento incómodo.

-¿Sakura? – llamó, irritado.

-Estoy aquí – escuchó a su derecha, viendo la mano de Sakura siendo agitada por encima de la puerta de uno de los baños.

Suspirando, le pasó el pedido a la chica, salió de los servicios higiénicos y esperó a que su novia saliera.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos para que viera la cabellera rosada que tanto le gustaba.

Dispuesto a reprocharle por haberle hecho pasar ese incómodo momento, Neji puso su mejor cara de disgusto, preparado para hablar, o para pelear, véase como se quiera. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que Sakura corrió hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de muñeca, y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Neji-kun – dijo, para luego darle un prolongado beso en la mejilla, sin separarse de él.

Aunque lo intentó, Neji no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que adornó sus labios. Después de todo, no todos los días su novia admitía que lo necesitaba tanto para vivir, aunque eso significara pasar vergüenza por ella.

Además, debía aprovechar que estaba de buen humor como para sonreír tan radiantemente porque, por lo general, _esos_ días la ponían de un humor insoportable.

Neji gruñó ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

Hola gente ;)

En mi historia _Sin Palabras_, había prometido escribir un NejiSaku. Lamento tardar tanto. En compensación, tengo planeado escribir una serie de momentos dispares de esta hermosa pareja. Ya tengo algunas ideas en mente, así que cuando no esté de esclava universitaria, actualizaré.

Espero que este primer momento sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios :)

Hasta luego.


	2. La Apuesta

La Apuesta

_Neji perdió la primera apuesta que había hecho en su vida y, ahora, tendría que confesar sus sentimientos a la chica que le gusta._

* * *

_._

Todo comenzó en las afueras de la Torre Hokage. Sakura y Neji se encontraban esperando a que la Hokage les llamara para asignarles una misión, ya que habían sido convocados con ese propósito.

-Apuesto que Tsunade-sensei nos enviará de espías esta vez –dijo repentinamente Sakura. Neji llevó su mirada a ella, curioso.

-¿Por qué lo piensas? – le preguntó. Sakura lo observó de reojo, y sonrió.

-Ya hemos demostrado que trabajamos bien en equipo – dijo Sakura. Se encogió de hombros y agregó –La siguiente misión que nos encomiende debe ser una donde seamos espías.

Neji alzó una ceja, ciertamente escéptico ante las conclusiones de Sakura.

-Dudo que seas buena sacando conclusiones. No creo que la Hokage nos asigne una misión donde trabajemos como espías – dijo, muy seguro de su opinión.

Sakura se giró hacia él, con un brillo singular en sus ojos jade.

-¿Tan seguro estás de eso? – le preguntó. Neji simplemente asintió. Sakura sonrió, lista para dar su siguiente movimiento –Apuesto a que Tsunade nos dará una misión como espías – dijo la joven, muy segura de su conclusión. Neji la observó, con una ceja alzada. Cuando Sakura pensó que no había logrado que cayera en la trampa, el joven respondió –Apuesto a que la Hokage no nos dará una misión como espías – dijo, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Sakura sonrió. Extendió su mano hacia Neji, para sellar así su apuesta.

-Hecho – Neji sonrió y aceptó la pequeña mano de Sakura, sintiendo su suavidad. La soltó casi de inmediato, esperando que la joven no notara lo que el simple acto de tocar su mano había provocado en él.

Y 10 minutos después, del despacho de la quinta, Neji salía maldiciendo de todas las maneras que conocía el momento en que hizo esa ridícula apuesta. Sakura solo pudo sonreír, divertida.

-Ahora, cómo_ YO_ gané la apuesta, tú tendrás que hacer lo que yo decida – dijo la joven. Neji sólo pudo fulminarla con la mirada. Luego suspiró, resignado.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – le dijo.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó.

-Vas a declarar tus sentimientos a la chica que te gusta – Neji la miró como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas. Sakura rió. –Perdiste la apuesta, tienes que hacerlo –Neji se pasó la mano derecha por el cuello, tratando de despejar la vergüenza que le suponía declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos.

_Maldita apuesta. _

-Obviamente, tengo que estar presente cuando lo hagas – dijo Sakura, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro –No confío en que lo hagas sin mi supervisión –lo miró, de pies a cabeza, evitando no ruborizarse por la espectacular vista. Le miró a los ojos – Si yo no estoy seguramente no lo harías –concluyó la de ojos jade.

-Créeme, estarás en primera fila – murmuró sombríamente Neji.

-De acuerdo, vamos – dijo dando un pequeño salto Sakura, lista para presenciar el increíble acontecimiento en el que _Neji declararía sus sentimientos a alguien._

Sin dar un solo paso, el Hyūga miró a Sakura alejarse. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Sakura – llamó el joven, haciendo que Sakura dejara de ir saltando como una niña por la calle.

-Oh vamos – dijo Sakura. Se dirigió rápidamente donde estaba Neji y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo –Has cumplido con misiones muy arriesgadas, y ahora ¿Te da más miedo confesar tus sentimientos? – Neji, por toda respuesta, puso su mano encima de la mano que la joven tenía en su brazo y la detuvo -¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Sakura, impaciente por ver la confesión de Neji. El joven simplemente sonrió.

Sakura le miró, un tanto extrañada.

Fue rápido. El Hyūga se colocó ante ella a su misma altura. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban levemente. Sakura quiso retroceder, nerviosa y sorprendida por la cercanía del hombre, pero Neji no se lo permitió. Rápidamente, sus manos se posaron en la cadera de la joven, atrayéndola aun más a su cuerpo.

-¿Pe… pero qué haces? – tartamudeó Sakura, alterada. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre en su vida. Y menos cerca de un hombre tan atractivo como Neji.

El Hyūga sonrió. Le gustaba ver esa expresión azorada en el bello rostro de la pelirrosa. Eso se sacaba por incitarlo a realizar estúpidas apuestas.

-Me dijiste que declarara mis sentimientos a la chica que me gusta, y eso es lo que haré – dijo el joven. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, y suspirando levemente, como dándose valor, se dispuso a continuar –Me gustas, Sakura.

Decir que Sakura se sonrojó es poco. Abrió levemente la boca, sorprendida, y sus ojos brillaban de una forma singular.

Neji se encontraba muy divertido viendo todas las facetas que el rostro de Sakura dejaba ver mientras asimilaba sus palabras.

De repente, la vio fruncir el ceño.

-Si este es tu intento de evadir tu confesión, no te está dando resultados, Hyūga – dijo Sakura con tono molesto. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Neji no desapareció.

-No estoy evadiendo mi confesión. Acabo de hacerla ¿o no la escuchaste? – dijo el joven, viendo a Sakura con una ceja alzada. Luego negó con la cabeza, aun con la sonrisa adornando su rostro –Me gustas, Sakura.

Sakura enrojeció aún más. Por la cercanía del hombre y por su confesión.

Ciertamente, el chico era correspondido. Habían entablado una amistad luego de que ella le salvara la vida en una de las misiones en las que trabajaron juntos. Neji había sido atacado con una katana que contenía veneno y ella tuvo que hacer un antídoto en tiempo record para poder salvarlo, ya que el veneno era muy fuerte. Más fuerte que el de Sasori.

De ahí, Tsunade los había hecho la pareja perfecta para realizar misiones en solitario, sin equipo que los acompañara.

Le gustaba, pero no quería arruinar su amistad por culpa de sus sentimientos. Pero ahora que él le confesaba los suyos, simplemente su cerebro se negaba a reaccionar.

Neji solo pudo observar como la joven divagaba frente a él, y de repente fue consciente de su arrebato. Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

La miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar que sus ojos bajaran a los labios de la joven, esos que tantas sonrisas hermosas y tiernas le habían regalado. Fue consciente de sus manos posadas en la cadera de Sakura, y se sintió deseoso de algo que no supo comprender.

_Al diablo con todo_, se dijo.

Cortó la poca distancia que los separaba y la besó. Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y como acto reflejo quiso alejarlo, pero Neji hizo más fuerte su agarre entorno a sus caderas.

La joven no cabía en sí del asombro. Su mente se bloqueó, y simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Era su primer beso_._

_Relájate y disfruta del momento_ – le dijo una voz en su interior.

Tímidamente, llevó sus manos al cuello del joven, y se dejó llevar.

Renuente a hacerlo, Neji se tuvo que separar de la joven por falta de aire. Sonrió conmovido al verla. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba visiblemente sonrojado. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se pudo perder en la profundidad y el brillo de sus jades. Ella le sonrió, tímida, y él llevó sus labios a su oreja derecha. Sakura se estremeció y él, sonrió.

-¿Contenta con mi confesión, Sakura? – le dijo. No pudo evitar sentir el calor del cuerpo de la joven y su olor. Antes de alejarse, se detuvo a admirar el cuello descubierto de Sakura y se preguntó si se saciaría besándolo. Empujado por la fuerza del deseo, llevó su boca al cuello de la joven y lo besó. Pudo sentir cómo Sakura se encogió en sus brazos y sonrió contra su cuello. Antes de alejarse, se aseguró de morder suavemente esa parte sensible de su cuerpo hasta dejarle una pequeña marca.

_No sabía qué más podía hacer estando tan cerca de ella_. Así que mejor se alejó.

Sakura se llevó una mano a donde seguramente tendría una marca y sonrió, la vergüenza coloreando su rostro.

Neji sonrió al verla y antes de soltarla completamente, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, controlando sus impulsos de besarla por más tiempo.

_Si lo hago probablemente acabará desmayándose por tantas emociones_ pensó, negando divertido.

Sakura aún seguía en una especie de trance cuando Neji se separó completamente de ella.

-Reacciona, mujer – el dijo el joven, divertido por el azoramiento de ella.

Sakura volvió en sí y le miró con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, o al menos así lo apreció Neji. Porque para él, todo en ella era hermoso.

El joven tomó la mano de Sakura y le dijo:

-Vamos, después de todo en unas horas saldremos de misión – dicho esto, comenzó a caminar tomado de la mano de Sakura. La joven le siguió, aun muy impactada por lo vivido anteriormente. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mano de Neji enlazada a la suya, y una hermosa sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Saber desde un principio el tipo de misión que se les iba a asignar (Tsunade se lo había comentado el día anterior), le había servido para engañar al joven y hacerlo caer en su trampa. Pero nunca imaginó que todo terminaría así: ellos tomados de la mano, caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Neji por su parte, iba pensando en lo entretenida que podía ser esa misión ahora que la joven conocía sus sentimientos por ella.

Después de todo, la apuesta no resultó ser tan mala.

* * *

Holaa Gente.

Este es el segundo momento de Neji y Sakura en esta serie de momentos dispares. Se me ocurrió esta historia de repente y no pude parar hasta que la terminé, lo cual me llevó unos 40 minutos. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Espero que les guste y ya saben, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

Hasta el próximo momento.


	3. La Pregunta

_La Pregunta_

_Una propuesta de misión de infiltración inicia una conversación entre Sakura y Neji, que va desde una pregunta indiscreta (¿Eres Virgen?), hasta una propuesta inesperada._

Sakura caminaba con gesto ausente por las calles de Konoha, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo. Le gustaba ese lugar. Tal vez era porque le traía buenos recuerdos de su época de Genin, o porque la llenaba de una paz infinita el sentarse en el pasto y cerrar los ojos, dejando que el viento jugara con su brillante y largo cabello rosa. No lo sabía con exactitud.

Al llegar, se sentó en el pasto, cerró los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos invadió su mente.

_Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la torre Hokage a ver a Tsunade. Su maestra había enviado a un Anbu a buscarla al hospital. El hombre le indicó que la Hokage la solicitaba en su oficina, desapareciendo después de darle el mensaje._

_Estaba curiosa por saber para qué la había llamado su maestra. Finalmente, llegó a la puerta que la separaba de la Hokage. Tocó la puerta, y escuchó un "pase" de la voz de Tsunade._

_Entrando a la oficina, pudo darse cuenta que Neji estaba ahí, de espaldas a la puerta, frente al escritorio de la quinta._

_Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, el joven Hyūga se volteó para saber quién había entrado. Sonrió al mirar a Sakura entrar a la oficina._

_Sakura también sonrió a modo de saludo._

_Ahora todo tenía sentido. Probablemente, su maestra la enviaría a alguna aldea a brindar sus servicios como médico. Si Neji estaba ahí también, era seguro que él la acompañaría en su misión. Otra vez._

_La quinta carraspeó, llamando la atención de los jóvenes._

_-Seré breve. Los he mandado a llamar porque tengo una misión que asignarles – ambos asintieron, esperando las indicaciones de su misión –Se trata de una misión de infiltración – siguió la mayor –El propósito es capturar a un narcotraficante que tiene aterrorizados a los aldeanos de la aldea del té – se volvió hacia Sakura – según nuestras fuentes, el hombre dará una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños dentro de una semana. Sakura, tú tendrás que conseguir una invitación para ir a esa fiesta. Una vez dentro, te encargaras de establecer contacto con el hombre. Neji se encargará de tu seguridad. La misión se dará por concluida una vez que acaben con el hombre y sus secuaces – Tsunade observó atentamente la reacción de su alumna, la cual parecía que había dejado de respirar al escuchar sus palabras. A su lado, Neji permanecía inexpresivo – para este tipo de misiones, necesito la aprobación de los ninjas que fueron elegidos –dirigió una mirada a ambos jóvenes, sopesando sus expresiones – ¿Aceptan la misión? _

_Neji asintió de inmediato. Sin embargo, Sakura se mantuvo en su lugar, sin reaccionar al llamado de su maestra. La mujer suspiró._

_-Sakura – llamó. La joven pareció reaccionar, ya que llevó su mirada jade a los ojos ambarinos de su maestra - ¿Aceptas la misión?_

_-No – dijo Sakura, provocando que Neji dirigiera su mirada a ella, sorprendido por su negativa – No me siento capacitada para hacerlo – agregó, al sentir dos pares de ojos mirándole fijamente._

_-Ya veo – dijo la Hokage, y a Neji le pareció que no estaba sorprendida por la respuesta de su alumna – Esta bien. Puedes regresar al hospital._

_Dicho esto, Sakura salió del lugar, desanimada._

Suspiró. Sakura confiaba en Neji. Mucho. Y por una parte, le alegró que esa misión fuera a su lado. En el último tiempo, había creado un vinculo con el joven Hyūga (esto se hizo posible ya que, siempre que era enviada a una misión como ninja médico, él era el enviado por Tsunade como su escolta personal), ella había llegado a quererlo, así como él se sentía cómodo con su presencia. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a aceptar la misión. Ella sabía lo que esa misión implicaba, y aún no estaba lista para despedirse de lo más preciado que tenía.

-Sakura – una voz conocida le llamó.

Después de tantas misiones juntos, Neji se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para llamarla por su nombre y no por su apellido, como solía hacerlo antes de conocerla mejor.

-¿Mmmmmmm? – musitó ella, sin abrir los ojos.

Neji suspiró y se sentó en el pasto, frente a la joven.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste la misión? – dijo. Sakura abrió los ojos de inmediato al oír la pregunta.

Neji la estaba mirando fijamente y Sakura se removió nerviosa en su lugar, sin saber si externalizar sus pensamientos al joven. Confiaba en él, pero le daba vergüenza decirle la verdadera razón por la que no había aceptado la misión.

Suspirando, se decidió a hablar.

-Las misiones de infiltración son muy arriesgadas. Los ninjas ponen mucho en juego para poder realizarlas. Además, las kunoichis deben cumplir con… - se detuvo, sin saber cómo expresar su inquietud. Suspiró nuevamente, ante la atenta mirada de Neji sobre ella, y continuó –Las kunoichis deben cumplir con ciertos requisitos, y yo no estoy calificada para cumplir una misión así.

El joven la miró, con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó, algo extrañado por su actitud.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que no me da miedo ir de misión – comenzó a decir, para luego agregar, en un murmullo – Pero esta vez es diferente –Sakura apartó la mirada del chico y la centró en sus manos, que estaban sobre su regazo.

Neji la observó, pensativo. Sakura no era del tipo de kunoichi que escapara de una misión por miedo. No, era lo suficientemente fuerte, perseverante y orgullosa para desistir por su propia voluntad a no cumplir una. No entendía su comportamiento.

_Las kunoichis deben cumplir con ciertos requisitos y yo no estoy calificada_… las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su mente.

¿Cómo no podría estar calificada? Ya era una Jōnin, una kunoichi de élite. Era fuerte, inteligente, audaz y una excelente ninja médico. _La mejor, se recordó._ No había un fallo que la hiciera suponer a ella que no estaba preparada para cumplir con una misión de esa envergadura.

La observó detenidamente. Sakura tenía la mirada clavada en su regazo y, por el movimiento de sus manos, supo que estaba nerviosa.

Neji sonrió. Había aprendido a conocerla bien. Bastante bien, de hecho.

Para ser sincero, no había podido dejar de analizarla desde la primera misión que tuvieron juntos. No sabía explicar cómo, pero se vio repentinamente interesado por la joven de ojos jade.

De su análisis, sacó muchas conclusiones. Era inteligente, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Perseverante. Orgullosa, más de lo que él pensó que podría ser. De carácter difícil. Reservada. Vivaz. Y a pesar de sus 19 años, conservaba su inocencia intacta, aún después de haber visto tantas cosas atroces en la guerra. Dueña de una absurda ternura. Neji no estaba dispuesto a admitir que esa absurda ternura era una de las cosas que más le atraían de ella. Porque si, hace tiempo había decidido no hacerse el ciego con respecto a los sentimientos que la joven despertaba en él. Sentimientos que no sabía que existían y que no había terminado de entender.

Neji se detuvo en su análisis mental de la joven cuando una idea atravesó su mente.

_Su inocencia._

_Los ninjas ponen mucho en juego para poder realizarlas. _Le había dicho ella.

Regresando su atención a la joven, no pudo contener la pregunta indiscreta que salió de sus labios.

-¿Eres virgen? – dijo, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Sakura reaccionó de inmediato. Se tensó y, casi en cámara lenta, le miró. Neji la miraba fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

Un sonrojo inundó las mejillas de la joven y desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, demasiado apenada porque el Hyūga descubriera su secreto.

Neji se permitió el lujo de sonreír. _El que calla otorga_, había escuchado por ahí.

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Las misiones de infiltración requerían de una mente fría para poder realizarlas. Por eso, enviaban a shinobis y kunoichis experimentados para cumplirlas. Como Sakura había dicho, las kunoichis tenían que cumplir con algunos requisitos paras ser enviadas a una misión así, haciendo énfasis en que no podían ser vírgenes, ya que podían ser atacadas sexualmente.

Neji frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Tsunade había ofrecido esa clase de misión a ella?

_Sakura, tú tendrás que conseguir una invitación para ir a esa fiesta. Una vez dentro, te encargaras de establecer contacto con el hombre. _Había dicho la quinta.

Y Neji lo comprendió.

No había nadie mejor que Sakura para llamar la atención de un hombre. Era toda una belleza.

De un particular cabello de color rosa claro y brillante, unos preciosos ojos jade, piel de un blanco níveo, alta, hermosa. Físicamente, era perfecta. Y ese tipo de hombres buscaban mujeres como ella. Jóvenes, delicadas en apariencia.

Como sea, Neji regresó toda su atención a la joven. Aun evitaba su mirada. Y el joven no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

Ahí estaba, la absurda ternura que desbordaba ella y que a él lo tenía tan… encantado.

Alentado por un impulso que no pudo controlar, se dirigió a la joven:

-Eso tiene arreglo, Sakura – le dijo, pero aún así la joven no le miró. Suspirando, Neji se atrevió a decir lo que hacía tiempo venía meditando -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Fue inmediato. Sakura giró bruscamente su cuello en dirección a él y le miró, con los ojos más abiertos por la sorpresa. Neji rió ligeramente por su expresión.  
_-Demasiado predecible_ – pensó divertido.

Sakura reaccionó cuando le vio reír y, pestañeando en reiteradas veces, fue capaz de hablar.

-No es divertido, Neji – le reprochó. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, cual niña pequeña haría.

Neji cambió su expresión. Estaba serio, como acostumbraba.

-No estoy bromeando – le dijo, para agregar, nuevamente -¿Quieres ser mi novia? – volvió a pedir. Antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de decir nada, una sonrisa divertida se formó en el rostro de Neji –Así, arreglaríamos el inconveniente que representa tu virginidad para tus misiones de infiltración conmigo – un fuerte sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la joven, quien se levantó súbitamente del pasto.

-¿Acaso enloqueciste? – le dijo, intentando parecer molesta, cuando en realidad estaba encantada por la pregunta que Neji le hizo en dos ocasiones, y a la misma vez nerviosa. Muy, muy nerviosa por la insinuación de acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño –No voy a ser tu novia sólo para perder mi… - Negándose a decir la palabra con _V, _Sakura sólo agregó –No voy a ser tu novia solo por eso – esta vez sí estaba molesta, por entender que, probablemente, Neji sólo la quería para _eso. _Aunque, si se detenía a pensarlo fríamente, Neji no era ese tipo de hombre.

Pero Sakura estaba demasiado alterada como para pensar fríamente.

-Nunca dije que fuera sólo por eso – Neji se encogió de hombros y se levantó del pasto, con mucha más tranquilidad que la Haruno.

Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa (si es que eso era posible) al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Su estatura, su cuerpo y su porte la intimidaron más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Neji suspiró y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Con cuidado, tomó uno de los mechones que caían amablemente en el rostro de Sakura y lo acomodó tras su oreja. Sakura no fue capaz de apartar su mirada de los ojos del Hyūga, demasiado absorta en sus movimientos como para reaccionar.

-¿Y bien? – le dijo, para agregar, con una sonrisa – espero una respuesta.

Sakura retrocedió un poco, alejándose de Neji.

-Ten… tengo que regresar al hospital – estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar que su voz fallara.

Salió deprisa del campo de entrenamiento.

Neji la observó alejarse y sonrió, dispuesto a seguirla.

Después de todo, ella nunca dijo que no a su propuesta y, por su nerviosismo, supo que definitivamente su respuesta no sería negativa.

* * *

Hola!

Tiempo sin pasar por acá, pero aquí les traigo otro momento NejiSaku. Espero sea de su agrado.

Es la primera vez que hago lo siguiente... _Adrit126, _este capítulo es para ti. He visto tus comentarios en algunas de mis historias y quería agradecértelo. Espero que lo leas ;)

Espero sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
